


sugar, baby

by wildlings (candybank)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP!, i finally successfully wrote a pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybank/pseuds/wildlings
Summary: after sugar baby zhengting gets into a fight with sugar daddy yanchen, he goes to sugar baby #2 xukun for comfort. that's it thats the fic





	sugar, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adorezzt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorezzt/gifts).



three short knocks, a door sliding open.

"zhengting," xukun speaks by way of unexpected hello's.

"can i come in?"

the seconds stutter, but xukun steps aside to let him in.

"i thought you were on a flight to paris with yanchen." 

zhengting unbuttons his coat, leaves it on the back of the couch. all black silk shirt loose in all the right places and perfect, all xukun's eyes dragging down and back up and back down.

"christmas in paris," zhengting scoffs, "what a dream, right?"

zhengting walks towards the kitchen, so xukun follows. needing no words to know what zhengting's looking for. he grabs the most expensive bottle he has and fills two whine flutes with sparkling gold.

zhengting downs it all in one go, holding his glass out for a refill before xukun can even take his first sip.

"did you have a fight?" xukun asks.

whine glass held between graceful fingers, zhengting steps into his space and kisses him. sweetly, softly, lewdly all in one breath. xukun can't help the soft moan that tumbles out of his throat.

"what are you doing?" xukun asks when zhengting pulls away.

and all zhengting answers with is a grin. "making my own choices," he answers, "what about you?"

xukun stares at him for all of a second—all the time it takes to make a decision. he almost laughs, taking zhengting's glass from his hands and setting everything aside. no time to even breathe before zhengting is leaning into him to kiss him again.

and zhengting kisses him, the temperature rising far too fast, momentum gaining far too quick. zhengting is pushing him against the table with hands on his waist before he can think, and he's tugging so harshly on the buttons of zhengting's shirt that they pull off the seams and fall to the floor.

but the pounding of his heart and zhengting's voice in his ear and the sound of hands burning skin—everything is far too loud in xukun's ears for him to hear anything else. and he is too far gone to think of anything else but the two of them, and the floor they're standing on, and the edge of the table burying into his back but he doesn't mind.  _ god _ , he can't mind when zhengting is sucking on his tongue as harshly as he is, biting his neck as unapologetically as he is, pulling xukun's shirt over his head as impatiently as he is.

and xukun, so lost at sea that he can't even remember to hold onto anything.

"hold onto me," zhengting tells him softly, and when xukun opens his eyes, zhengting is on top of him. and he is on his bed, and there is the quiet loudness of belt buckles and buttons and zippers undoing. zhengting too hurriedly reaching into his boxers that he doesn't have time to breathe, to think. only to wince when zhengting's fingers wrap around his cock and begin to stroke, squeeze. xukun hard and breathless in no time at all, all victim to zhengting's hands, all prisoner at his feet.

"zhengting," xukun calls blindly, eyes shut tight as the friction builds. faster, faster, so much faster than xukun is entirely convinced he's about to come.

"zhengting, i'm—" a strangled whine escapes xukun's throat at the abrupt stop, almost breathless in the silence that follows.

"no," zhengting shushes him, pressing a hurried kiss to the side of his face, "not yet." he kisses him again, and xukun opens his eyes to see the world. light flooding too fast, and already all of their clothes have been pushed to the floor.

zhengting asks with his eyes, xukun points to the bedside drawer with a nod.

and in a moment, zhengting is squeezing lube all over his hands and the sheets and xukun's skin. prepping him, soothing him before the pain even comes, kissing him deeply to distract him from the sting that comes with this. one finger pushing into him, and too soon, two. zhengting starts slow, all deep kiss and xukun's nails in his back and careful. but when xukun catches his breath, he starts to build rhythm. reveling in the ah-ah-ah's that leave xukun's mouth at every push and pull. then, three. and xukun's toes are curling, chest rising up, down, up. too much oxygen in his lungs, too little air coming in.

"so good," zhengting praises, lips pressed against the side of xukun's neck as he moves his hand, his wrist, nothing shy about the way he spreads xukun with his fingers. and zhengting thinks xukun must know how far he'll go to give him the world by the way he asks for a kiss.

zhengting kisses him, all messy and too hot and teeth. pulling on his lip, pressing a kiss to his chin. to his throat, to his chest.

and it lasts as long as zhengting's patience, more lubricant squeezed over rubber and skin and more skin when it's over. when they're moving onto the next, zhengting spreading xukun's legs and positioning himself in between. kissing his chest and sucking where he's far too sensitive before pushing into him.

xukun inhales sharply, the sound of it coming out as a heavy groan when he exhales. head tilted to the side, hand over his eyes as zhengting pushes in deeper. 

" _ ah _ —" xukun groans again.

"shh, shh," zhengting soothes, chuckling as he pins xukun's wrist to the side so he can see his eyes.

at the sound of zhengting's laughter, xukun can't help the smile that spreads across his lips.

"look at me," zhengting says, so xukun tries to open his eyes and see through the sensations. and what he sees is zhengting on top of him, smiling softly at him, leaning forward to kiss him. so, he kisses back, all too distracted that he doesn't notice how zhengting's hips have begun moving. the feeling of it registers so suddenly that it catches him off guard.

" _ ow _ !" zhengting exclaims, "you bit me!"

"sorry," xukun barely manages to get out, fighting his eyelids from shutting tight. feeling entirely like he's on a roller coaster ride about to rush down, wanting to see the world but not wanting to feel too much of it.

" _ ow _ !" xukun exclaims, deep red mark blooming on his shoulder by way of zhengting's teeth.

and zhengting chuckles, before positioning xukun's hips and finding rhythm. too fast, then too slow, then too much, then nothing. zhengting knows exactly how to make him lose his mind, and xukun can't think long enough to decide whether he's thankful for it or frustrated.

" _ zhengting _ —" xukun exhales sharply between heavy breaths and waterlogged lungs. zhengting ruthless with the way he starts jackhammering. xukun convinced, even after three semesters of human anatomy in college, that zhengting is hitting the very bones of his hips.

it stops and it goes. zhengting pulling out, xukun feeling empty. too far soon flipped onto his back, or his side, or his knees, and filled again to complain. zhengting fucks him from behind, stroking him fast all at the same time, and it almost feels like too, too, too much. zhengting fucks him on his back, gripping the headboard for leverage, the sound of the bed creaking loudly almost too, too, too much. zhengting fucks him with his wrists behind his back, with their fingers intertwined, with his knees pressed onto the mattress or white knuckles gripping at his hair—" _ say my name, _ " " _ look at me _ ," " _ hold onto me, xukun. hold onto me _ "—and it almost feels like too, too, too much.

zhengting slows down, as if he knows exactly where they are. what time it is, what they should do. and xukun gives himself up completely to the hour. to zhengting's lips, his hands, his skin. 

zhengting pulls him onto his hands and legs, smearing pre-cum across his lips before pushing xukun's head down. xukun all too shocked and hurriedly catching up with the moment, registering the cock in his mouth a second too late, immediately hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard as soon as he realizes.

all choking noises and zhengting too deep down his throat, all messy and sloppy and zhengting, gripping a handful of xukun's hair too tight, pushing his head down deeper still.

not that xukun minds, not that xukun doesn't like the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

and all too soon, barely hearing the signs, zhengting pulls his head back and comes all over his face. his cheeks and his lips, and xukun licks up what he can.

zhengting still breathing heavy as he comes down from the high, xukun takes him back into his mouth and sucks him off until he's done.

and xukun comes not too far later, all over zhengting's hands that squeezed one second too tight. all breathless, panting, kiss-swollen lips gingerly kissed again.

all worn out bones and tired muscles, and sore, trembling thighs. holding onto zhengting's shoulder, pulling him back when he tries to leave to get a towel.

"there'stissues in the..." xukun finishes his sentence with a nod, still too high on adrenaline to feel his tongue yet.

zhengting cleans him up, chuckling as he kisses every place he sees. xukun's lips, the tip of his nose, the mole on his cheek. the lobe of his ear, his throat, the red mark on his neck and his shoulder. and xukun, fingers just shaking slightly, he can't keep the memory of how good zhengting felt inside him. even after only seconds, it feels, to him, like an eternity.

"zhengzheng," xukun calls him by the name yanchen does, "i want to go again," he says thoughtlessly, though he doesn't mean it.

zhengting laughs.

"me too, kunkun," zhengting laughs, smooching his cheek, grabbing their boxers from the floor and helping xukun into his. he pulls his own boxers on and takes a moment to lay beside xukun, kissing his neck as he palms him harmlessly over his clothing.

"zhengting,  _ stop _ ..." xukun wines, tiredly pushing his wrist away, "don't make me hard again."

an empty threat, but zhengting engages anyway. the playful back and forth lasting for seconds before zhengting is kissing him, cupping his cheek and kissing him. xukun getting lost in all of it and almost falling asleep.

zhengting pulls off the wet duvet and crawls back in with xukun under the comforter. and xukun, eyes already closed, already far too ready to drift off to sleep. zhengting kisses the mole on his cheek again.

"so," xukun speaks, "did you have a fight?"

"no," zhengting lies. "i just missed you."

xukun snorts. "as if you'd miss paris for me. what did you fight about?"

zhengting doesn't answer. xukun's eyes flutter open.

"if this affects his promise that he's getting me a convertible for new year's, i'll kill you."

zhengting laughs, pulling the comforter over them. 

"i doubt," he answers, closing his eyes, "we bought it last week."

xukun smiles so wide he almost squeals, but he's brought back down by a kind of sadness in zhengting's face.

he snuggles closer and presses a soft kiss onto zhengting's lips. "whatever you two fought about," he speaks gently, "i'm sure it'll be fine."

xukun kisses him once again, and zhengting thanks him with a smile. eyes closed, drifting away.

**Author's Note:**

> i successfully wrote a pwp and wanted to share my achievement :') also i didnt read this back its typos galore


End file.
